Merry Christmas, Mr Cullen
by Little Miss Whitlock
Summary: Edward is working at his Uncle's Antique Store, when an enchanting young lady comes in looking for the perfect Christmas gift. Can Edward help her find what she needs? Will she help him find what he needs as well? All-human, now a Double-Shot. ExB, EPOV
1. A relic among the relics

Merry Christmas, Mr. Cullen!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, much to my dismay. If I did, I'd have free reign of the Cullen men, and believe me, that's something you definitely want free reign over ;)**

I heard the bell jingle as yet another customer walked into the store. I sighed, pushing my hair back off my face. I looked over at the small antique clock—7:55 p.m. Five more minutes. I could handle this. I pushed myself from out behind the counter and over to the aisle where I saw the customer. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

She turned around with a shocked look on her face. Apparently I had startled her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I apologized as she stood there, staring at me.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come up behind me."

"Again, my apologies," I smiled at her. "Can I help you find something?"

She looked around. "Actually, yes. I'm looking for a Christmas present for a friend, and he's into Civil War relics. I was told this place was the place to look."

My heart dropped. Of course _he_ was her friend. How much did I hate a guy that I didn't even know at this very instant? I stopped stewing for a second to take her in. She was a relic herself. Her hair was soft-looking and wavy, a deep shade of mahogany brown. Her eyes were a similar deep brown, and her face was somewhat heart-shaped. Yes, she was definitely the kind of girl who had _guy friends._

"Of course, here, let me show you a few pieces that we have," I said, walking over to a glass display case, trying to fight the urge to turn around and look at her again. She wasn't a super model, but that isn't how I liked them anyway. I liked my women to be undiscovered treasures, with greatness lying underneath the surface. And I had a feeling she was just my type.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Edward," I said boldly, looking at her once again.

Her cheeks turned pink and I almost passed out from adoration for her. "Thank you, Edward."

Hearing her say my name caused my heart to soar. I opened the case with a small gold key I fished out from my pocket. I took out a sash and handed it to her. "This is a piece of sash from an officer's uniform from the Confederate side. Does your…friend…have a preference of side?"

She eyed the piece, her little fingers tracing delicately over the fabric. She looked up at me, her eyes scrutinizing me. 'You're sure it's authentic?"

I nodded. "Certainly. It comes with a certificate of authenticity…"

"Bella," she said softly.

I smiled. Of course a beautiful girl would have a beautiful name. "It's the real deal, Bella." Inside I was screaming, _Are YOU the real deal, Bella?_

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure it's quite expensive."

"Wouldn't you like to get your boyfriend something nice?" I cocked my head to the side.

She blushed again, the pink tinting her cheeks. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend."

My heart stopped beating. Was she single? Could it be true?

"Oh, sorry. I just thought…"

She shook her head.

"Well, in that case, I think I forgot to tell you about our holiday special. An additional 30% off any Civil War relics," I gave her my best crooked smile.

"I know you're just making that up, Edward."

I shook my head. "Of course not. And even if I was, who cares?"

"I care! It's not right."

"Bella, this is my Uncle's shop. He won't mind. Come on, I'll give you a good deal."

She sighed, looking over the sash in her hands. I knew I had her—she wanted that thing badly. "Alright, but let the record show I refused initially."

I laughed. "Of course, the record will clearly state your innocence."

I closed the case and locked it back up. I walked over to the register, my fingers fumbling over the little numbers as I crunched her discount. I tried to keep my eyes off her, but they kept glancing up at her, as she stared back at me with intrigue. "That'll be $35.50."

Her eyes widened. "$35.50? Okay, I can't take that. That is not an additional 30% off, Edward," as she pushed the sash away from her.

"Bella, please, just let me do this for your friend. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. It is Christmas after all." I pushed the sash back towards her, and as I did, my sweaty and nervous hands slipped on the glass countertop and I scooted forward, my face now inches away from hers. I felt my cheeks burn, embarrassed at the situation I now put myself in. I felt myself breathing heavy onto her face, startled by my slip.

She stared at me for a second and I saw a flash of something go across her eyes. "Well, Edward…"

"Cullen," I said out of nervousness. _Crap, she hadn't been fishing for my last name. I was such an idiot._

She smiled. "Right. Well, Edward Cullen. Since you're being so kind and generous to my friend, it would only be fair if I was kind and generous to one of your friends, wouldn't it?" she looked up from under her eyelashes and I felt myself harden. _Please let that be a sexual innuendo, please._

"I suppose that would only be fair."

She leaned in closer to me, her lips just one swift move away. "I think I can help you find just the package you're looking for."

I gulped. Oh, this girl was definitely sent from Heaven.

She smiled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss against my lips. I was shocked at first, but deepened the kiss, reaching over the counter to pull her neck closer towards me. I felt my heart begin to race. This was beyond perfect. This was Heaven.

She pulled on my tie, bringing me closer to her. I was supposed to meet my parents at a Holiday party at the hospital, and was dressed for the occasion. Now the party seemed the furthest thing from my mind. I felt Bella pull away, gasping for breath. I turned my lips to her jaw and down her neck, not wanting to let her go.

She wove her hands through my hair, messing up the careful mess that I had set earlier. "Edward," she panted.

I looked up at her. "Bella?"

She grinned devilishly. "Lock the door."

My heart officially stopped beating…again. I ran over and flipped the closed sign and locked the door. I turned out all the lights except the antique poker lamp, which gave the room a yellow glow. I walked back over to her and this time she threw her arms around my neck, plunging her lips back onto my roughly. I couldn't help but release a slow groan as she pressed her body against mine.

She pushed me down into an old parlor chair, straddling my lap. Her hands worked feverishly to undo my shirt buttons, pushing the fabric to the side so she could run her hands down my chest. It felt so good, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I let out another moan.

She placed soft kisses along my stomach, letting her hands roam across my chest. I felt her sit up and I whimpered at the loss of contact with her. That was, until she started undoing my belt.

I placed my hand on top of hers. "You don't have to do this…" I said to her, unsure if she felt obligated.

She looked up at me with a sexy smile. "Oh, but I want to." She pulled the button loose from its hole and slowly and ever so painfully lowered the zipper of my dress slacks. I lifted my hips to allow her to push the pants down to my ankles. My heart raced in anticipation of what I had only hoped was coming.

Her hand slid under the elastic waistband of my boxers and I thanked the stars above that I had chosen to not wear something stupid that day, like SpongeBob or Scooby Doo. She lowered them, freeing myself from the fabric cage I was quickly outgrowing.

I looked down at her again, worried she was going to change her mind. I hoped she wasn't—that would make for an awkward evening in the antique store bathroom stall for me.

She smiled at me. "Oh, Edward, I think it's the perfect size. But I better try it on just to be sure." She winked at me before lowering herself to my throbbing erection. Her mouth moved around it, and I instantly let out a moan, my fingernails digging into the armrests of the parlor chair.

She went to work, running her lips up and down my shaft, licking the tip with her oh so mouthwatering tongue. She began a steady rhythm, and I already felt myself losing control. My fingers dug deeper into the armrests, desperately wanting to tangle themselves into her hair.

"Bella…oh that feels….oh so good," I slurred out as the ecstasy took over my body.

I felt her smile around me. Her other hand reached out to claim the rest of me that would not fit into her mouth. My stomach began to tighten and she slowly dragged her teeth towards the tip. My fingers no longer found solace in the armrests and went into her head, my hand guiding a steady rhythm for Bella.

Her hand grasped at my balls, massaging gently. I knew it was in for it now. My hips involuntarily bucked up towards her, coming towards the finish line.

She let out a loan moan at that moment which only egged me on further. My hips went wild. "Bella…I'm….it's…." I could no longer form words. _What was she doing to me?_

Her hands stilled my hips and she did one more quick drag at me with her teeth. That was my ultimate undoing, and I felt myself stiffen and then explode. White lights came into my vision and I let out probably the loudest moan I had ever let out.

Bella swallowed up everything I gave her, her tongue sliding over me once more, making sure she didn't miss an ounce. I was breathing heavily, and at this point, I think she was, too. She looked up at me with a huge grin on her face.

"That…that was….incredible" I said between breaths. She replaced my boxers to their original place on my body and crawled up to give me a kiss, letting me taste her and myself. It was the most intoxicating taste I'd ever had.

"Well, I hope your friend liked the gift. It's non-returnable, sorry."

I placed my hands on her hips, looking up at her while licking my lower lip, still tasting her there. "That is one gift I definitely would _never _give back."

A knock on the store window startled the both of us. She hopped up, heading back over towards the counter. I pulled my pants back on and buttoned my shirt back up. I walked over to the door to see my father standing there, an impatient look on his face and pointing at his watch.

I opened the door. "Edward, why are you still here? The store closed half an hour ago and the party is already well under way."

Bella glided smoothly towards the door. "I'm sorry," she smiled, "I kept Edward late. He was very helpful in finding the perfect Christmas gift."

My dad looked over at her and then back at me and smiled at her. "Well, my son is a generous help in times of need."

"Oh, you have no idea." She turned to face me. "I left the money on the counter. Thanks for all your help, Edward." I nodded and smiled, dazed at how amazing she truly was.

She held up the package. "It's perfect. Sorry I kept Edward. Merry Christmas, Mr. Cullen," she smiled as she walked past my father, out the door, and down the street.

My dad let out a low whistle. "Well, I hope you at least got her phone number, son."

I smiled as I felt my cheeks beginning to betray me with an oncoming blush. "Let me just put the money in the register and then we can go, Dad."

I walked over to the register, where Bella had left me two twenty-dollar bills. A note was on top of them:

_I didn't want to embarrass you, so I didn't wait around for my change. Merry Christmas, Edward. If you feel like being generous again, you can always call me to give me my change…_

I smiled as I saw her number scrawled underneath her silly little message. Oh, I would call her alright. I was feeling generous, _very generous_.

I turned off the light, locked up the store, and headed down the street with my Dad.

"Well, did you at least get her number, son?"

A small grin grew on my face as I thought back to what I had thought would be a boring evening. "You have no idea."

**A/N: My first attempt at a one-shot. I've been reading the Official Twilight SmutVent Calendar, and kept thinking about what I would want to write if I was one of the authors. I originally planned something else, but this came out instead. :-) I could totally see Edward working at an antique store, being the old-fashioned guy that he is. Happy Holidays!**


	2. Hidden Treasure aka Bella's 'Change'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that goodness; believe me if I did, I'd be at home writing Midnight Sun for you all : - )**

**A/N: Some people have asked, others have hinted (Nicholh2008), some even demanded (hammondgirl), and my mind hasn't stopped thinking about it since then. So, here goes nothing. I present thee: Bella gets her 'change'! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: hammondgirl, I hope it's as good as you were hoping!**

**Side note: still from EPOV**

A Hidden Treasure

I had caught myself staring at that glass cabinet more times than I could stand to count. It had been a torturous eight days since Bella had come in to the store. Eight long, lonely, empty days since _that night_. The party was great—I hadn't felt that alive since I found out I had won a scholarship in the eighth grade for a summer music camp. My Dad, _Mr. Cullen_, simply patted me on the back and did his I-told-you-so dance about convincing me to take the job at the antique store, and how by his doing so allowed me to meet Bella. But he had no idea how much I was willing to let him gloat.

I had kept myself busy by replaying the event over and over in my mind every night for the last week. Of course, I could have called Bella by now, and I probably should have. But part of me didn't want to find out it was all a dream. What if she had forgotten who I was? That would be embarrassing.

The store had been empty for over two hours, and I walked over to the door and clicked the lock, flicking the sign from Open to Closed. I walked back over to the cash register, running my hand across the glass counter. A vision of Bella appeared in my head, making me stop and grip the counter. I could recall exactly how she smelled, how she looked over at me across the counter. _Damn,_ I shook my head.

As I was locking up the cash drawer, I felt my phone vibrating. I fished it out of my jeans pocket and smiled when I saw who was calling. I slid the phone open and lifted it to my ear with a big grin. "Hey, man, long time no talk!"

"I know, I'm sorry! Things have just been busy. You know I went to visit my grandparents in Texas for Christmas. But, I'm back in town, so I wanted to see when we were going to hang out."

"Well, I'm just closing up the store. Meet me at the Starbucks around the corner?"

I heard him laugh. "On my way, Edward. See you there."

I hung up the phone. _Maybe he can help me with Bella._

********

I walked into the coffee shop and looked around. I saw him waving his arms like a goof. I smiled and walked over to him, sitting across the table. I nodded my head. "Jasper."

He nodded back. "Edward."

He scooted a coffee towards me. "Black with two sugars."

I smiled. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "I just had a feeling on the phone that something was up." He sat back, crossing one leg over the other, his brown cowboy boot poking my leg. "Spill it, Cullen."

"How was your Christmas?" I asked, stalling in order to figure out the best way to tell Jasper about _her_ without sounding like a creep.

He nodded. "Not bad. I got some clothes I'll never wear, some CDs, DVDs…" he paused, mentally checking off his gift inventory. His eyes widened. "Oh, but my friend got be the best gift hands down."

"What was it?" I asked, expecting it to be some band t-shirt.

He got a huge shit-eating grin on his face. "This won't mean much to you, but it sure does to me…" he prefaced.

I waved him on. "Let's have it."

He leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "A sash from an old Confederate uniform during the Civil War."

_Shit_, I thought. _No way, not possible. Jasper…was he that guy?_

I choked on my coffee. "Is that so?" I tried to play off nonchalantly. "Who loves you that much to buy you something so expensive?"

He smiled again, sitting back in his seat. "Bella."

I coughed again. _Fuck._ "You never told me about a friend named…Bella."

"Well, her parents and my parents are friends so we've known each other practically our whole lives."

"So you just forgot to mention her? Or introduce me?"

"Again, it's not a big deal. We don't hang out a lot. So, are you going to spill whatever you're thinking about or what?"

I took a deep breath. "I met a girl."

He threw his fist down on the table and smiled. "Well, hot damn, Edward!" Yep, he had just come home from Texas.

I felt a warm blush come to my cheeks.

"Tell me about her. What's her name?"

I swallowed hard. "Well, that's the funny thing about it…"

He grinned. "Eddie got some action and didn't get a name?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't freak out okay?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Who is she, Edward?"

"Bella."

It was his turn to choke. "Excuse me?"

"I had no idea that you were that guy, Jasper. It's unbelievable how weird this is…"

"What do you mean?"

I recounted the story to him, leaving out some of the greater details—those I would leave for Bella and myself. When I was done, I stared at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Bella Swan…Chief Swan's daughter and Edward Cullen, well I'll be a monkey's uncle."

"Chief Swan? You've got to be shitting me."

Jasper nodded. "I tell you no lies, brother. Forks' Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. Mister, you just set yourself up for a load of trouble if he finds out about your…Christmas gift." He chuckled.

I hit him on the arm. "Be serious, what do I do?"

Jasper turned very serious. "It's simple: call her."

********

I paced my room, staring down at my phone. I had programmed Bella's number in my phonebook. I knew I should call—Jasper said she'd be more than happy to hear from me. I wanted to call her desperately. _So why am I pacing?_

I threw my phone in my pocket and flew out the door to my car. I started driving into town, thinking about getting more coffee to calm my nerves. I turned on my radio, letting the sounds of Dashboard Confessional fill the car. I was definitely in the mood to brood.

I was feeling relaxed as the song "Don't Wait" came on. After hearing the lyrics, I felt myself pulling to a stop. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was in Chief Swan's driveway. Everyone in town knew which house was his because it was the one to avoid on Halloween.

I got out of the car, my heart beating fast. A rusty old truck was parked in the drive, but no police car. I bounded up the three wooden steps and found myself at the door. I knocked softly. I heard someone yell "coming" and then I heard a soft bang, followed by a swear. The door handle slowly turned and when the door opened my heart stopped.

There she was, standing in front of me, wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her eyes were wide.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

I stared at her. She was even better than I ha d remembered in my dreams.

"Edward?" she ran her hand across my face. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "You have no idea." I leaned up and kissed her softly. She was stunned for a moment, but kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pushed her in the house, shutting the door behind us. She began to kiss me passionately, weaving her hands through my hair. And it felt good.

I let my hands roam her sides, her soft skin tingling against my fingertips. _God, she felt so…warm._ My fingers played at the hem of her tank top.

"Edward…" she sighed. I never thought my name would sound so great coming off her lips.

I looked into her eyes. "Bella."

She was smiling. "I was hoping you would come by."

I leaned in and kissed her softly again, taking her top lip between mine. I felt a strain in my jeans, only furthering my want for her. I shifted from foot to foot, still nervous about seeing her again and attempting to keep my hard-on at bay.

"Edward, come upstairs," she breathed softly, gripping my hand with hers and pulling me up the stairs. As we walked into her room, I noticed she had drawing all over the wall. Scenic views of deserts, mountains, lakes, and waterfalls done in pencils and oils were tacked up on display. I looked over at her desk and there were two photo frames—one was a picture of Bella and her parents, and the other was a picture of Bella's family and…_the Whitlocks?_

I felt jealousy rising up in me. Jasper had his arm around Bella in the photo, a smile across his face like someone had just told a joke. He'd been keeping Bella from me for all these years, keeping her hidden from me and the rest of the male population of Forks. _But why?_

She caught me staring at the photo and went over to it, placing it face down on the dresser. "It's not what you think…" she began.

I shook my head, crossing the room and pulling her close to my body. "It doesn't matter," I breathed against her neck, placing a soft kiss there. She held me close and I heard her heartbeat accelerate. Her hands traveled to the hem of my shirt. I quickly pushed them away, shaking my head.

"This isn't about me, Bella. This is going to be all about you. I do believe I owed you some change…"

Her eyes lit up as I crashed my lips down against hers. I didn't want to wait any longer. My erection was wonderfully painful, but I could push that aside…for her.

I laid her down on the bed, crawling on top of her. I placed kisses down her neck, my hands trailing down to her shirt hem. I lifted it up and off her body, reveling in the perfect ivory skin that lay underneath. My hands immediately went to her perfect breasts which were hidden underneath a jersey grey bra. She let out a soft moan as my hands covered the mounds, kneading softly.

Her hips brushed up against mine, causing me to close my eyes in order to maintain control. I leaned down, kissing the valley between my new personal Heaven. I lightly nipped at the exposed breast that spilled over her bra.

"Edward, yes…" she called out, grinding her hips against mine suggestively. I let my hands wander across her stomach and to the waistband of her shorts. I hooked my thumbs and slowly slid them down her smooth legs. I let my hands follow back up her legs and over her thighs. She tried to lock her legs together, creating a friction she was desperately seeking.

I ran my hands along her inner thighs, separating them gently. I placed kisses down her stomach as my hands grew dangerously close to her center.

She let out a low moan as she wove her hands through my hair again, tugging gently. I smiled to myself as my finger trailed across her matching grey panties, which were already damp with her want for me. I kissed her belly button softly, sucking on the skin. "Oh, Bella—beautiful, beautiful Bella."

"Edward," she gasped.

I nodded. "I know," I whispered to her as I slid my finger under her panties, running along her folds. I easily slid one finger into her, which caused her to moan again. I began pumping slowly, adding a second finger. Her noises and her warmth were making my hard-on excruciatingly painful. I ground my hips against her, looking for my own friction.

Her hand left my hair and traveled down my body towards my jeans.

"No Bella, just wait." I began pumping faster, inserting a third finger. Her breathing became more ragged. As I curled my finger in her, I felt her begin to tighten around me. I knew she was close. I pulled out, leaning down and replacing my tongue where my fingers had once been. If I thought simply touching her was Heaven, I had no idea that tasting her would be the best sin. I licked her, plunging my tongue inside her. She came quickly after that, my name rolling off her soft lips. I made sure to drink all her juices, savoring her taste. I made my way back up her body, where she pulled me to her in a rough kiss. Her tongue swept over my lip and invaded my mouth.

"Damn, we taste so good," she panted.

I nodded, letting the feelings of pleasure overtake me. I rolled next to her, staring at the ceiling, still trying to ignore my raging erection.

I felt her hand dance across my chest as she looked up at me with innocent eyes. "I'm glad you got my message. I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your dad." _Mr. Cullen._

I smiled at her. "Smart and beautiful? How did I get so lucky?"

She chuckled, her cheeks turning pinker.

I stroked her face softly. "I didn't know you were buying that sash for Jasper."

Her eyes widened. "You know Jasper?"

I nodded. "He's only one of my closest friends. Funny, he never mentioned you, and he tells me everything. You're his best kept secret, Bella."

"He's like a brother to me," she said softly. "I'm sure he was just looking out for me."

"I think he didn't want to share such a rare treasure. I wouldn't share you either, if you were mine."

"I want to be yours," she said softly, so softly I'm not sure she wanted me to hear. But I did.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She looked over at me with lust-filled eyes. "Make me yours, Edward."

"Oh, Bella," I moaned as I rolled on top of her again, my hands behind her neck, pulling her to me. I kissed her deeply and slid my tongue into her mouth. My hands roamed across her body and she pulled my shirt over my head and quickly made her way to my jeans. Her fingers worked diligently at the button and zipper, pushing them and my boxers off swiftly.

"Edward, make me yours," she begged this time. I could no longer contain myself or deny her request. I thought for a second and felt myself get flustered. I picked up my jeans, searching the pockets for a condom. I felt my heart began to race as I came up empty-handed.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Bella, I don't have…"

"I don't care," she murmured, sliding her hand down my throbbing manhood. "I'm on the pill."

That was all I needed to hear. I positioned myself on top of her again as she positioned me against her entrance. I slid in, reveling in her warmth and tightness. "Oh, God, Bella…"

"Uh huh," she somehow managed to get out. Her beautiful face was contorted, ecstasy plastered all over it. She was so gorgeous.

I began thrusting and she grabbed my hips. "Edward, harder…"

I complied, pulling out and plunging deeper inside her. Her hips lifted up to reach mine as we developed a steady rhythm. It felt so good to be so free inside her.

"Bella, Bella, _my_ Bella." Her name was all I could get out at this point, as I felt myself coming towards my end. I thrust harder and faster, helping her seek her end.

Her moans became louder as she dug her nails into my skin. The pain only enhanced the feeling of being alive that I'd never quite felt before. She tightened around me and I felt her explode, her warm juices flowing over me. I thrust a few more times before that tight feeling deep in my stomach let loose and I released inside her. We both moaned loudly, overcome with our orgasms.

I collapsed next to her again, panting heavily, sweat beading against my forehead. She kissed me softly before resting her head against my chest.

"Edward, I'm yours," she whispered softly.

I stroked her hair with my fingers. "Yes, and I'm definitely not sharing."

**A/N: Tada! I even threw some Jasper in there because I love him so dearly. Did you catch him being the gift receiver in the first one? There you have it, Bella got her 'change,' and everyone got a happy ending. Happy Holidays! :- )**


End file.
